Conociendo a Nessie
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Todo lo que Jasper sintió al tener a su sobrina en brazos por primera vez. JxA, ExR, CxE.
1. Conociendo a Nessie

**Un pequeño fluff sobre lo que Jasper sintió antes y después de conocer a su nueva sobrina y cargarla en brazos.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Conociendo a Nessie<strong>

Solo como estaba, Jasper dio una y mil vueltas dentro del estudio de Carlisle, echando una mirada a los incontables libros que se exhibían orgullosos en los estantes. Cada tanto tomaba uno, daba vuelta a las páginas, y lo volvía a dejar en su lugar. Finalmente, se sentó en la silla de quien ahora consideraba su padre, y con un largo suspiro cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por los cabellos dorados.

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de leer, sino más bien de encontrar la forma de relajarse antes de enfrentarse con lo que estaba por venir. Un agudo llanto llegó hasta sus oídos desde la planta baja, seguido de las voces del resto de su familia. Todos estaban en la sala celebrando la llegada de la hermosa Renesmee, que había nacido unas horas atrás. Todos menos Bella, que tras su transformación había sido apartada de la pequeña bebé para evitar que su reciente sed de sangre pusiera en peligro la vida de su hijita. Edward iba y venía, repartiéndose entre sus dos damas para asegurarse de que ambas estuvieran bien. Y Jasper… Jasper estaba aislado de todos, sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo.

No es que no quisiera conocer a su sobrina. Por el contrario, el entusiasmo de Alice se le había contagiado y tenía muchas ganas de ver a la recién nacida. Pero el temor a lastimarla era más fuerte, y el tejano estaba sumamente nervioso con la idea de tener una mitad humana en sus manos. Esas manos habían matado demasiadas personas en el pasado, tanto humanos como vampiros, como para sostener ahora a una frágil bebé. Una bebé que, dicho sea de paso, acababa de traer luz y felicidad a la familia Cullen. Jasper no quería, no podía permitirse ser el culpable de arruinarlo todo en un momento de debilidad. La misma Bella casi había muerto por su culpa menos de dos años atrás. ¿Por qué pensar que Renesmee no correría la misma suerte? Si algo salía mal, si le hacía algún daño a su hermano o a su familia, Jasper no se lo perdonaría nunca.

El caso es que, por mucho que quisiera, no podía dilatar el momento mucho tiempo más. Tarde o temprano tendría que bajar a la sala y enfrentar la situación. A menos que… Tal vez podía quedarse viviendo en el estudio de Carlisle. ¡Claro, ahí estaba la solución! Se quedaría ahí encerrado unos cuantos años, hasta que Renesmee creciera y se volviera una rebelde sin causa. Entonces ella se fugaría con Jacob, mal que les pese a todos, y Jasper podría salir y volver a su vida habitual. Así, su sobrina jamás correría peligro estando cerca de él. Era la estrategia perfecta.

—Comandante Whitlock, sus planes maestros se ponen cada día más descabellados —rió alguien desde la puerta. Alice, por supuesto.

—¿Lo has visto? —le preguntó Jasper, conteniendo su propia risa.

—Lo he visto, y es la idea más loca que se te ha ocurrido en años.

—Podría funcionar.

—No, no podría funcionar. En primer lugar, si tú te quedas viviendo aquí yo también tendría que mudarme al estudio de Carlisle, y no hay suficiente espacio para mi ropa. Y en segundo lugar, no hay ningún indicio de que Nessie vaya a fugarse con Jacob alguna vez, así que podrías quedarte encerrado para toda la eternidad.

—¿Nessie? —preguntó Jasper, levantando una ceja.

—Es el apodo que Jacob le ha puesto a Renesmee.

—¿El perro la llama Nessie?

—El perro, y ahora yo también. Rosalie dice que es horrible, pero a mí me gusta.

—¿Te gusta el apodo o el perro? —preguntó Jasper, disparando celos a diestra y siniestra cual si fueran dardos.

—¡El apodo, amor! —rió la vampira con sus blancos dientes, corriendo a sentarse en las rodillas de su esposo. Le encantaba cuando a Jasper le salía el animal territorial de adentro—. ¿No te suena simpático el nombre Nessie?

—A mi me suena al monstruo del Lago Ness —retrucó Jasper, más tranquilo, pero con la guardia todavía un poco alta—. Pero tengo que admitir que sí es simpático.

—¿El apodo o el perro? —bromeó Alice.

—¿Tú que crees? —la miró incrédulo. Por mucho que Jacob hubiera ayudado a la familia, era probable que nunca llegaran a llevarse bien. Para Jasper, Jacob siempre sería el "perro". Para Jacob, Jasper siempre sería otro de los "chupasangre". Y no precisamente el más amistoso de su raza—. El apodo, por supuesto.

Ella volvió a reír, jugando con el cuello de la camisa de su marido.

—Es tan bonita, Jazz —dijo con su voz de soprano, y luego lo miró con aire soñador—. No quiero presionarte, amor, pero todos te estamos esperando ahí abajo. ¿Por qué no vienes a conocerla? Te aseguro que no va a pasar nada malo.

Jasper suspiró, casi derrotado. No había mucho que hacer cuando su esposa lo miraba de esa forma. Sus pedidos no eran órdenes para Jasper, pero le generaban en el pecho una terrible necesidad de hacerla feliz, y contra eso no había negación que valiera. Era más fácil luchar contra un ejército de neófitos que contra una mirada de Alice.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo, Jazz. Lo he visto, todo va a salir bien. Ya verás, te va a enamorar, es una niña adorable.

—Está bien —accedió él, tomando su mano y levantándose de la silla de Carlisle—. Pero quédate cerca mío, por si... hago algo que no…

—Me voy a quedar cerca tuyo sólo porque no te voy a poder sacar los ojos de encima de lo lindo que te vas a ver con Nessie en brazos —lo interrumpió ella, poco más arrastrándolo hasta la planta baja a velocidad vampírica.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, la pequeña Renesmee ya había pasado por los brazos de toda su familia, y aún así ninguno había conseguido que dejara de llorar. Ahora estaba con Carlisle, que la tenía apoyada contra su hombro, tratando de calmarla.

—Emmett, me la traumas y te las verás conmigo —escucharon decir a Edward, mitad en serio, mitad en broma.

—¿Nos perdimos algo? —preguntó Alice, casi bailando de la alegría al saber que su visión se estaba por cumplir.

Emmett los vio acercarse y saludó a Jasper desde el sofá.

—¡Hasta que viniste, hermano! Tu sobrina pensó que no querías conocerla y se puso a llorar.

—Ay, Em, no seas mentiroso —Rosalie le dio a su marido un golpecito en el costado—. Se puso a llorar porque la asustaste.

—Yo no quería asustarla, solamente estaba jugando con ella. Debe ser la primera bebé a la que no le gusta jugar '_Dónde está el bebé'_.

—Emmet, cariño, eso se juega con bebés más grandes. Nessie sólo tiene unas cuantas horas de vida —le explicó Esme.

—Claro —intervino Edward—. Piensa que recién llegó al mundo y ya tiene que ver tu carota gritándole _'¡Acá tá!'_. Ni el abuelo la puede consolar —remató, señalando a Carlisle.

—¿Crees que le duela algo, Edward? —preguntó el jefe del clan, frotando suavemente la pequeña espalda sin resultados sensibles.

—No, ahora sólo está cansada —le respondió él, más que seguro. Era una suerte inmensa poder leer los pensamientos de su pequeña para asegurarse de que estuviera bien—. Pero parece que todavía no se siente demasiado cómoda con nadie.

—Jasper, querido, ¿por qué no lo intentas tú? —sugirió Esme en tono maternal, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para que su hijo viera finalmente a Renesmee de cerca.

Alice tuvo que contenerse para no aplaudir y dar saltitos de emoción como una niña pequeña. En cambio, miró a su marido con su mejor sonrisa y se enredó a su brazo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el rubio, desconcertado. Miró primero a Alice, como preguntándole de nuevo si todo iba a salir bien, y ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Con la seguridad que ella le daba, dirigió su mirada a Edward y esperó la respuesta. Con un hermano lector de mentes no hacía falta pedir permiso en voz alta.

Edward sonrió y asintió con la misma seguridad de Alice.

—Claro, hermano. Tienes toda mi confianza.

Carlisle se acercó a Jasper y Alice con Renesmee aún llorando en su hombro. Sin siquiera haber sentido su aroma, el tejano contuvo la respiración, sólo por si acaso.

—Bueno, princesita —Carlisle miró a la pequeña y le habló con su mayor dulzura, para no asustarla otra vez —, ya conoces a tu tía Alice, y este es tu tío Jasper.

—Sostenle la cabeza, Jazz —le recordó Rosalie, a lo cual Jasper asintió sin decir palabra. Estaba muy nervioso, pero tenía sus sentimientos bajo control para no proyectarlos sobre Renesmee y hacerla llorar más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Si mal no recordaba, era la primera vez en toda su existencia que sostenía un bebé.

Extendió sus brazos y Carlisle depositó a la niña en ellos con sumo cuidado. Alice estaba pegada a él, pero como ya lo había dicho, no era por desconfianza, sino por la alegría de ver a su marido cargar a su sobrina por primera vez. Jasper pasó un brazo debajo del pequeño cuerpo y otro bajo su cuellito, y lentamente acercó a la bebé contra su pecho, asegurándose de no apretarla muy fuerte.

Renesmee miró a Carlisle y luego a Edward, llorando tan desconsoladamente como antes. Cuando por fin se decidió a ver el rostro del hombre que ahora la sostenía, se encontró con los ojos color miel de su nuevo tío y se lo quedó mirando mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo a mares por sus mejillas. Jasper la miraba con una mezcla de asombro y ternura, y los ojos de ambos transmitían tanto que parecía que se estuvieran hablando con la mirada. Y es que Alice tenía razón, Renesmee era una niña adorable, y a Jasper se le hizo imposible no caer en su hechizo como todo el resto de la familia.

Detrás del llanto de la pequeña, que no era provocado más que por un poco de sueño, Jasper percibía una gran calma. Tan claras, tan puras eran las emociones de Renesmee, que el sureño caballero quedó fascinado y por un momento se olvidó de contener la respiración.

Pero cuando el aroma de su sobrina llegó a su olfato, Jasper descubrió que no tenía nada que temer. No era como cuando pasaba al lado de un humano en la escuela y tenía que contenerse para no saltarle a la yugular. El olor de la sangre de Renesmee era suave, y a Jasper no le atraía más de lo que le atraía, por ejemplo, un perfume. Era rico, sí, pero no como para bebérselo. Y por encima de todo, estaba la paz que le producía tener esa criatura en brazos. Le recordó a lo que sentía cuando Esme le daba uno de sus maternales abrazos, o cuando recostaba su cabeza en la falda de Alice y ella le acariciaba el pelo. Así de agradable era sostener a Renesmee contra su pecho, y Jasper supo entonces que jamás le haría daño, sino que él también, como el resto de los Cullen, ayudaría a proteger de todas las formas posibles esa nueva fuente de paz que hoy llegaba a sus vidas.

—Te felicito, hermano. Es encantadora —le dijo a Edward en un murmullo, levantando la vista por un segundo antes de que su mirada se volviera a posar sobre los ojos chocolate que ahora lo miraban con curiosidad.

—Sí, sí lo es —contestó el de cabellos cobrizos, lleno de orgullo.

Lentamente, el llanto desconsolado de Renesmee se fue convirtiendo en un ligero sollozo, y poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta que de él sólo quedó un pequeño hipo y unas mejillas húmedas. Dos minutos, tal vez menos, fue el tiempo que la bebé necesitó para calmarse en brazos de Jasper.

—Lo lograste, Jazz —le dijo Alice, abrazándose con ternura a la cintura de su marido mientras lo veía interactuar en silencio con Renesmee.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él, que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la criatura se había tranquilizado.

—Hiciste que dejara de llorar, cariño.

—Ah, pero así no vale —protestó Emmett—. Yo también la hubiera calmado si tuviera los poderes de Jazz.

—Pero yo no hice nada, Emmett —le contestó el rubio, sonriendo.

—¿Cómo que no, si paró de llorar?"

—Sí, pero no sé por qué. No usé mi habilidad con ella.

—No mientas, seguro le mandaste una de tus ondas de calma —continuó Emmett, incrédulo.

—Te digo que no, Em. Es más, ya tenía pensado no usar mis poderes con ella, por lo menos no ahora que es tan pequeña —aseguró Jasper.

—¿O sea que lograste calmarla sin tus habilidades especiales? —preguntó Edward, sorprendido y contento a la vez.

—No sé, eso parece.

—¡Oh, Jazz, te adora! —dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa. Desde la boda de Edward y Bella que no se sentía tan feliz—. ¿Qué está pensando ahora, Edward?

—Definitivamente le caes bien, Jazz —rió el menor de los Cullen—. Está considerando usarte de cuna por un rato.

—Por mí no hay problema, pequeña —Jasper le sonrió a Renesmee, hablándole por primera vez.

—Awww —suspiró Alice con el corazón hinchado de ternura y sin poder despegarse de su marido—. Sería tan bonito tener una así.

La frase salió de sus labios sin que ella pudiera detenerla. Ni bien las palabras se desvanecieron en el aire, el clima de la sala cambió por completo, y para nadie fue más evidente que para Jasper. Una especie de anhelo mezclado con tristeza salió de cada uno de los miembros de la familia, principalmente de las mujeres. Jasper levantó la vista y vio a Rosalie acurrucarse en los brazos de Emmett, como tratando de ahogar una pena. Lo mismo hizo Esme, aunque de forma menos evidente, y la mano de Carlisle bajó por su hombro y acarició su brazo en un gesto de amor y comprensión. Edward miró a su alrededor y, por primera vez, se sintió culpable de tener el milagro que sus padres y hermanos nunca tendrían.

—Lo siento, no quise… —dijo Alice con tristeza. La verdad es que nunca se había permitido soñar con tener hijos como siempre lo había hecho Rosalie. ¿Para qué entristecerse deseando algo que no le era posible tener? Pero ahora veía a su marido con un bebé semidormido en brazos, y la alegría se mezclaba con la angustia de forma tan evidente como desgarradora. Ahí estaba su Jasper, todo lo dulce y paternal que ella había imaginado que él podía ser, y sin embargo ella nunca podría darle un hijo propio.

Jasper aprovechó su renovada confianza para sostener a Renesmee con un solo brazo, y con el otro rodeó la cintura de su mujer y la acercó a él lo más que pudo. Entonces plantó un suave beso en su frente, en su nariz, y finalmente en su boca, y la estrechó con la misma ternura con la que sostenía a Renesmee.

—Sí, sería muy bonito tener una así —coincidió él—. ¿Pero sabes qué, Ali? La suerte está de nuestro lado.

Las miradas de todos los Cullen se cruzaron antes de concentrarse en lo que Jasper estaba diciendo. Él sonrió satisfecho para sus adentros al sentir la melancolía de la sala transformarse en curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Jazz?

—Digo que tal vez algún día suceda, querida.

—Jasper, ¿qué dices? Somos vampiros, sabes que no podemos tener hijos.

—Sé que hasta el momento no podemos tener hijos —le retrucó él con una sonrisa, recalcando las palabras _'hasta el momento'—_. Pero también sé que la ciencia avanza todo el tiempo y muy rápidamente. Sé que tenemos un médico en la familia, que apenas sepa de alguna posibilidad nos lo va a hacer saber. Y sé que como no somos mortales y no envejecemos, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar el milagro.

El clima de la sala volvió a cambiar, esta vez por uno de felicidad y esperanza. Segunda cosa buena que Jasper había logrado en tan sólo unos minutos. El caballero de Texas sonrió al sentir la alegría volver al cuerpo de su alma gemela, y después de darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla miró otra vez a Renesmee y le sonrió con picardía.

—Así que quién te dice, pequeña, que tal vez en unos siglos tengas un par de primos y tíos nuevos dando vueltas por aquí. Y mientras tanto, practicaremos contigo, Renesmee. Si a tus padres no les molesta, claro.

Edward sonrió y asintió al instante, sintiéndose ahora mucho menos culpable.

—Para nada, Jazz. Nos encantaría que todos los tíos y abuelos nos ayuden a cuidarla —dijo genuinamente.

La bebé miró a Jasper unos segundos antes de bostezar y cerrar sus ojos. No entendía lo que su tío le acababa de decir, pero le tenía confianza de todos modos.

—Vaya —dijo Emmett después de unos minutos de paz y silencio—, ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Jazz, optimista. Eso no se ve todos los días —rió el más robusto de los Cullen, feliz de ver a Rosalie sonreír otra vez.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué puedo decir? En 60 años conocí a Alice y pasé de estar completamente solo a tener esposa, madre, padre, dos hermanos, dos hermanas, y ahora una sobrina. No me sorprendería que en algún momento podamos agrandar la familia todavía un poco más.

Esme se acomodó en los brazos de su marido y sonrió ante la facilidad con que su hijo acababa de llenar a todos de esperanza.

—Visto de esa forma, creo que tienes toda la razón, Jasper —le dijo Carlisle—. Edward nunca pensó que tendría hijos, y sin embargo aquí está Renesmee. Tal vez algún día nos toque esa suerte a nosotros también.

—Estoy seguro de que así será, Carlisle —dijo Jasper en un susurro, un brazo alrededor de su amada, el otro sosteniendo a su flamante sobrina, que ya dormía en sus brazos—. Algún día nos tocará a nosotros también.

* * *

><p><strong>Mil gracias por los lindos reviews que recibo en esta y en mis otras historias. Si les gustó este one-shot, o no les gustó y quieren contarme por qué o qué le cambiarían, tómense un minuto para dejar un comentario. Se los voy a agradecer muchísimo :)<strong>


	2. Epílogo: Vida

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: Vida<strong>

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana en medio de la calma matinal. Todo se encontraba en paz dentro y fuera de la casa de los Cullen, como si la familia de vampiros se encontrara realmente durmiendo, tal como lo harían los humanos.

Los cuerpos de Alice y Jasper habían estado enredados por horas entre aquellas sábanas blancas, y ahora yacían entrelazados, amarrados por un confortable silencio que valía más que mil palabras de amor.

La pequeña mujer estaba nadando en los ojos caramelo de su esposo cuando de pronto una visión se hizo presente.

_Un vientre de mujer, ligeramente abultado... Una mano delicada, femenina, acariciando la piel tersa y blanca como la nieve... Reluce el sol, y hace brillar montones de finos diamantes sobre ella... Piel de vampira, vientre de vampira… Y claramente, una diminuta vida creciendo dentro… _

¿A quién le pertenecía ese milagro? ¿A Esme? ¿A Rose? ¿A Bella, nuevamente, después de 120 años de haber tenido a Nessie? ¿O era Alice misma, por fin, esperando un hijo del hombre que amaba hacía ahora casi dos siglos?

_Otra mano extremadamente pálida, pero grande y masculina, se posa sobre la más pequeña, acompañando la caricia circular sobre el vientre lleno de vida… Y entre los destellos de ese otro ser inmortal, algo que llama la atención… Varias hileras de dientes hincados en la piel, formando finas medialunas... Cicatrices, muchas cicatrices en una mano que puede pertenecer, indudablemente, inconfundiblemente, a un solo hombre… Su Jasper…_

La visión se fue, así como llegó, y los ojos de Alice volvieron a hacer foco en aquellos otros que la miraban expectantes. Sintió la mano de Jasper, la misma de ese mágico futuro que acababa de ver, posada en su hombro, asegurándose como siempre de que ella estuviera ahí, de que no se le fuera a escapar en una de esas visiones.

—Querida, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó él en un susurro, confundido por la intensidad de emociones que emanaban de su mujer—. Te siento muy conmovida. ¿Qué has visto?

Alice se mordió el labio inferior mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa, sus ojos húmedos de lágrimas que no podía llorar. No sabía cuándo. Podía ser en unos días, en unos meses, en unos años. Tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo, así como habían pasado décadas entre su primera visión de Jasper y el día en que finalmente lo vio entrar en esa cafetería de Philadelphia. Pero así faltaran siglos para ese momento, ahora tenían por fin la certeza de que llegaría. Algún día, Alice llevaría en su vientre un hijo de Jasper.

La pequeña pitonisa no necesitó mirar el futuro para saber lo que pasaría a continuación. Le contaría su visión a su marido, y el rostro preocupado del alguna vez soldado se suavizaría poco a poco, llenándose de anhelo con cada palabra. Pronto sus labios se curvarían hacia el costado en una tímida, temblorosa sonrisa, casi con temor a ilusionarse, y la miel de sus ojos se volvería más dulce y brillante de lo que jamás había sido. Intentaría decir algo, pero el nudo en la garganta y los sentimientos atropellados se lo harían imposible. Entonces se limitaría a pronunciar su nombre con voz entrecortada, y la estrecharía fuerte contra su pecho, cubriendo de besos sus cabellos, su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios. Se lo agradecería así, con todo su ser, diciéndole todo sin decirle nada, bañándola con su alegría y ese amor inmenso que a nada podía comparársele. Recién cuando hubiera bajado el primer momento de excitación, la dejaría salir de la habitación para correr a contárselo a la familia y compartir su felicidad con los demás. Y luego volverían a su cama, y Jasper la retendría entre esas sábanas todo el día, haciéndole el amor y besándole el vientre, que tal vez permaneciera plano por mucho tiempo. Pero no importaba nada, porque ambos eran pacientes y no les molestaba esperar un poco más para tener su propia pequeña familia, dentro de esa otra tan grande y maravillosa que eran los Cullen.

—Ali, amor, dime lo que has visto —volvió a pedirle él, preocupado ante la falta de respuesta y ese brillo inexplicable en los ojos de su eterna compañera.

Ella acarició con la blanca palma de su mano la mejilla marcada de cicatrices, y luego deslizó sus dedos hasta su nuca, enredándolos entre los suaves rizos dorados de su amor verdadero.

—Vida, Jasper —le susurró Alice con devoción—. Nuestro futuro se ha llenado de vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a Maria Carlie Cullen, Vampire Princesss, Rosie Mc Granger, anomino (que tal vez quiso poner anónimo, jeje), Gery Whitlock, Carolina Grey y pelusa-writer por sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradezco mucho, y también a todos los que leyeron o agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos.<strong>


End file.
